parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style)
TheBluesRockz's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Serena/Sailor Moon - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Amy/Sailor Mercury - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Raye/Sailor Mars - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Misty (Pokemon) *Mina/Sailor Venus - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Stella (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Amara/Sailor Uranus - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Princess Atta (Bug's A Life) *Trista/Sailor Pluto - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) *Molly Baker - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Melvin - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Luna - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Artemis - Mighty Mouse *Diana - Bridget (An American Tail) *Queen Beryl - The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Jedite - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Neflite - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Zoycite - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Peter - Iago (Aladdin) *Malachite - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Alan Granger - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ann Granger - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Sapphire - ??? *Emerald - ??? *CeleCele - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *ParaPara - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *JunJun - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *BesuBesu - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Kelly - Max (Capitol Critters) Seasons: #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 1) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 2) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 3) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Gadget R: Promise of The Rose (TheBluesRockz Style) * Sailor Gadget S: Hearts in Ice (TheBluesRockz Style) * Sailor Gadget Super S: Black Dream Hole (TheBluesRockz Style) See Also: * Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (VIZ) * Sailor Gadget Crystal (TheBluesRockz Style) Trivia: *Like the original series, this series will be produced with 159 episodes. It will also have English Dub movies. Gallery: Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Serena/Sailor Moon Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Amy/Sailor Mercury Foxglove 2.jpg|Foxglove as Raye/Sailor Mars Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Bianca in The Rescuers.jpg|Bianca as Mina/Sailor Venus Chip in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Chip as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Ikuko Tsukino Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Luna Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Haruna Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Molly Baker Theodore Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Theodore Seville as Melvin Butler Mouse Queen-0.jpg|Queen Mouse as Queen Beryl Chief McBrusque-0.jpg|Chief McBrusque as Jedite Vinny (TV Series).jpg|Vinny as Susan Baker Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil as Kenji Tsukino Robin Hood in Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Andrew Mrs. Toad in Thumbelina.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Flau Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Sammy Tsukino Bartok in Anastasia.jpg|Bartok as Raye's Grandpa Vitani.jpg|Vitani as Murid Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan as Neflite Assistant Mayor Bellwether.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Zoycite Allie.jpg|Allie as Katie Iago in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg|Iago as Peter Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Mika Cassidy Si in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Si, Am in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|and Am as Castor and Pollux Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Malachite Gary Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Gary Oak as Crane Game Joe Butch (Pokemon).jpg|Butch as Gesen Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Greg Tweezle Dee-0.jpg|Tweezle Dee as Peggy Jones Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Rita Blake Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale as Chad Mighty Mouse in Mighty Mouse The New Adventures.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Artemis Mama Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Queen Serenity Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Alan Granger Catnip-0.jpg|Catnip as Anne Granger Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Ken Angelina Mouseling.jpg|Angelina Mouseling as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Princess-2.jpg|Princess as Catzi (Bad) Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Catzi (Good) Lady Tremaine in Cinderella.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Petz (Bad) Miss Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Miss Miller as Petz (Good) Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Bertie (Good) Princess (Krypto the Superdog).jpg|Princess as Trista/Sailor Pluto Tales-of-the-tooth-fairies-6203.jpg|Giselle as Melanie Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Wiseman Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Rubeus Lahwhinie Face.jpg|Lahwhinie as Wicked Lady Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Amara/Sailor Uranus Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Scuttlebutt.jpg|Scuttlebutt as Souichi Tomoe Stella in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg|Stella as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Mistress 9 Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Zirconia Erol-0.jpg|Erol as Tiger's Eye Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 230 Love Is A Many Splintered Thing arsenaloyal - YouTube.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Fish Eye Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Hawk's Eye Bridget.jpg|Bridget as Diana May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Tomoko Takase Dawn in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Dawn as Morino Sena.jpg|Sena as Natsumi Ichinose Eleanor Miller as Samantha in Bigger.png|Samantha as Miharu Akiyama Bright Eyes in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Bright Eyes as CeleCele Angel-0.jpg|Angel as ParaPara Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig as JunJun Brandy Harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington as BesuBesu Max in Capitol Critters.jpg|Max as Kelly Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof